Golden Statue
The Golden Statue, known as The Yellow Doll, is an item in Clock Tower II: The Struggle Within. Effects The Golden Statue was infected by Allen Hale with a toxin after he hesitated to use Alyssa Hale to cause ruin to George Maxwell. Should someone touch the statue, the toxin will cause the victim to initially appear hostile and insane behavior before developing a murderous ego within, as in the case of Stephanie Tate. Background Not much is known about the statue, except that Allen Hale may have purchased it or discovered it within the Maxwell Grave. After Allen dug up Lynn Maxwell (later adopted and named Alyssa by him) from the Maxwell Grave with Philip Tate in an act of jealousy to cause ruin to George Maxwell, Allen believed that Philip saw Alyssa and so he planned to silence him with the statue. He infected the statue by implanting a toxin inside it, which, when touched, will drive its victims insane. Allen then gave the statue to Philip, claiming that it possesses the 'Maxwell magic', which Philip then hid it in a closet within the den. Before he gave the statue to Philip, since Allen hesitated to use Alyssa to ruin George Maxwell, he sent the statue to Maxwell, making Maxwell himself go insane and enter a murderous rampage. ''Clock Tower II: The Struggle Within'' At some point, Stephanie found the statue while playing at the den. Soon after, Stephanie began to develop strange behavior due to contact with the statue and the toxin implanted inside. Eventually, prior to the game's events, she presumably took the statue out from the closet and left it on her bed. Chapter 1 While wandering around the house, Alyssa first found the statue on Stephanie's bed in Stephanie's own bedroom. Sensing the statue appearing 'possessed', Alyssa accidentally touched it, 'shocking' her. After Alyssa read a letter sent to Philip from Allen regarding the statue, Alyssa returned back to Stephanie's room only to find it missing; Philip has taken it a while ago. Later, she found Philip holding the statue in the basement. He comments on how it all the trouble started when Stephanie found it. When Alyssa asked about it, Philip, who seemed to slowly go insane, attempted to throttle Alyssa, dropping the statue in the process. After Alyssa evaded the throttle attempt and escaped into the hallway, upon entering back into the den, the Golden Statue was seen on the coffee table. After a weakened Philip told Alyssa to burn the statue, Alyssa took the statue and headed for the dining room. Just when she proceeded to burn the statue, Stephanie interfered. Just after Bates promptly dispatched Stephanie by stabbing her with her own butcher knife and picking up the fallen Amulet, Alyssa proceeded to burn the statue by throwing a lit lighter into the fireplace. Not only the Golden Statue was burned, but Stephanie was also freed from the toxin's effects. Chapter 3 While Alyssa/Bates wandered through the Memorial Pharmaceuticals Research Lab, after she/he entered through the door that required the Green Card Key in the basement, s/he came across the apparently fine-conditioned Golden Statue. While Alyssa would wonder over how it got here, since she saw it burn, Bates would think about it before muttering, "...I get it.". Later on, after Allen shot Maxwell to stop him from killing Alyssa, he confessed on infecting and using the Golden Statue to cause ruin to Maxwell. The Golden Statue was then presumably destroyed when the lab exploded. Gallery goldenstatueinventory.png|In-game appearance (as Inventory item). Category:Items Category:Clock Tower 2 Items Category:Mythology